


Black and Blue

by Carryonmygaywardsons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, SPN - Freeform, Smut, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 07:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3759439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carryonmygaywardsons/pseuds/Carryonmygaywardsons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I need you. I needed you then, and I need you now. I needed you before I even met you; when the sky's were gray and the grass was black. I still need you now; when I can see your blue eyes and black hair. I thought I was never going to want to see the color black again, but dammit Cas, I could run my fingers through your hair all day. I need you Cas."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black and Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably gonna suck. Sorry, ahead of time.

"Dean, guess what happened today!"

Ducking his head to see out the passenger window, Dean was faced with his younger brother. Eyes lit up, and smiling from ear to ear.

"What happened Sammy?" He replied, showing obvious interest in the conversation.

"One, don't call me Sammy." Sam said with irritation in his voice, as he climbed into the Impala, occupying the passenger seat. "Two, red looks good on you."

"Oh Sammy, you're talking like you-" Dean stopped. His jaw went slack and his eyes went wide, and all he would think was "ohmygodohmygodohmygod."

Sam just sat there, with a smile plastered on his face.

This couldn't be happening. There's no way. There's no possible way that Sam, Dean's 15 year old brother, had met his soulmate. There's just no way.

"You're joking right?"

"Nope." Sam said matter-of-factly. "Her name's Jessica. She's a transfer student."

The way Sam's eyes lit up, and the way he just wouldn't stop smiling, made Dean want to throwup. I mean sure, of course he was happy for his little brother. But he just couldn't wrap his head around the fact that Sam gets to see it all now.

He gets to see what color the sky is, and he gets to see leaves change colors in the fall. Sammy gets to see if Jessica's eyes are light like the sky or dark like a bottle of whiskey. Which is something Dean wishes he had right about now.

"That's great Sam." Dean said with a forced smile on his face. "How about we go get some pizza, and you can tell me all about it."

"Alright, thanks Dean."

"No problem buddy"


End file.
